build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
VGCB-SC002 Gundam Charybdis
A mobile suit used by Johann Thierial, built to replace the aging Delta Plus Cobalt. It is a kitbash based on the Raphael Gundam from Awakening of the Trailblazer and the Gastima from Reconquista in G. Having discarded the backpack used in the movie, the Charybdis loses some of its heavy firepower in exchange for versatility and a lower rate of power consumption. As such, it possesses a large number of hidden features and abilities, making it a one-gunpla army. Though the original Raphael used Tau Drives, the Charybdis also uses a Photon Battery, freeing the main suit from the restrictions of being fueled by a GN condenser. The suit retains this condenser so that it can enter Trans-Am, but it does not purely rely on it. Weapons Plasma Lancer A custom two handed beam weapon, the Plasma Lancer is designed to fire a sustained beam for several seconds, burning through or severely damaging most targets. This also allows the weapon to be swept across larger targets, cutting even large ships in half. The downside is that the gun consumes an E-Cap each time it fires, and though it can operate on suit power, the recharge time is extended significantly. The Lancer can fire five times without needing to rely on the photon battery. Large Beam Sabers ''' The Charybdis' sabers are directly connected to the suit's power supply, in a manner similar to the Gundam Epyon, and are thus capable of utilizing and channeling much more energy than normal, easily reaching double a normal saber's length. The weakness of this system is that if the connecting cables are severed, the sabers become unusable. '''Diffusion Beam Cannons Designed for attacking multiple enemies at once, as well as hitting agile enemies, these weapons can fire several small beams at once in multiple directions, giving each cannon roughly a 180 degree firing range. Three cannons are mounted on the suit, one on the front and back of the right shoulder, and a larger one on the left shoulder. The one on the left shoulder is moveable, due to its secondary functions. These beams are individually weak, but can easily break through armor not covered in anti-beam coating, and the weapon can easily ablate the coating of suits that do have it, leaving them vulnerable to the Gundam's more powerful weapons. The volume of shots is also very hard to avoid completely, and the Charybdis can win a ranged engagement purely by attrition if it comes down to it. * Diffusion Beam (Focused Mode) The Diffusion Beam emitter on the left side can be aimed to fire a single concentrated beam, with roughly the same output as the suit's beam rifle. However, this beam can be sustained for a long period of time, making it useful for hitting larger, stationary objects and cutting through shields. * Beam Barrier A large beam shield generated by the Diffusion Beam Cannon on the left shoulder. It creates a plane of energy in a circular shape that can block attacks of nearly any nature. However, both the barrier and diffusion beam cannot be active at once, since the emitter used for the diffusion beam is the same as the one used to generate the barrier. * Vortex The Charybdis' namesake and the suit's trump card, the beam emitter on the left shoulder can be temporarily used to generate a massive whirlpool of beam energy, trapping and damaging anything caught in it. The maximum time limit before a cooldown is required is roughly half a minute; using it longer can damage the emitter, making it, the diffusion cannon, and the beam barrier unusable. Funnel Missiles The right shoulder can expand to reveal a drum-shaped missile pod, which has twenty-eight tubes. A reloading mechanism inside the shoulder holds dozens more missiles, but the pod must retract back into the shoulder in order to be reloaded, which takes a few seconds. These missiles are directly controlled via the pilot, capable of responding to his or her mental commands. This makes them capable of ignoring such things as decoys and false heat signatures, but they can also be used as standard fire-and-forget homing missiles should it be necessary. Beam Bazookas Two over-the-shoulder, massive beam weapons, the bazookas are the suit's heaviest weapons. They are equipped on the Scylla as its main weapons. Claws Two large bit-type weapons, each outfitted with a Tau Drive. They serve as the Scylla's legs, but can be deployed in either mode to seek out and grab enemies, holding them still or tearing off parts. A large beam gun is mounted in the middle of each claw, allowing point blank shots at objects the claws have grappled. A beam saber is mounted on the tip of each of the claw's "fingers". Systems and Special Features Trial System Based on the system first used on the Nadleeh and Seraphim, the Trial System is capable of disabling enemy mobile suits within a limited range by turning off the suit's operating system. While the pilot can keep fighting by bypassing the assist granted by the OS, access to systems such as Trans Am, Zero, and Psycommu will be denied. However, a double edged sword, the Charybdis is unable to use its Trans Am or funnels while Trial is active. Trans-Am A standard feature of all GN drives and Tau Drives (at the time of Awakening of the Trailblazer), the particles stored in the suit's condensers can be released all at once, tripling performance for a short period of time. Unlike the Raphael's Tau Drives, which burn out after a single use of Trans Am, the Charybdis' true GN Drive allows multiple uses, given a few minutes for the suit's condensers to recharge. However, charging the condensers forces the suit to divert particles from the weapons and flight system, reducing performance overall. Bit Control System A relative of the Psycommu, this system uses quantum brainwaves to control remote weapons like funnels and bits. It is used to control the funnel missiles.